In order to improve throughput of a communication system, full dimensional multiple input multiple output (Full Dimensional MIMO, FD-MIMO) and massive multiple input multiple output (Massive MIMO) antennas have been proposed. Compared with traditional MIMO systems, a base station can use more beams to perform data transmission with user equipment in FD-MIMO and Massive MIMO systems.
In order to feed back the beam information of the multiple beams, it has been proposed to divide the remaining beams among the multiple beams except the beam with the strongest power into two groups, transmit the grouping information of the remaining beams to the base station, and perform respective beam information feedback for the two groups of beams according to the grouping information. However, such beam feedback method requires the transmission of the grouping information which indicates grouping of the beams, so as to indicate respective beam feedback information.